Pokémon RPG 2.0/Lugar de Partida
hBueno, aqui os inscribis a el nuevo Pokémon RPG. =SE BUSCAN NARRADORES, PORFAVOR, PRESENTAOS A LAS PRUEBAS= Normas * Porfavor, tomaos un ratito para leer Pokémon RPG 2.0, tampoco es para tanto, almenos leed los dos primeros apartados * No Fakemon * Si quereis podeis poner un sprite del entrenador, valen los de nintendo * Los pokemon Permitidos son: ** Solo los que estan en primera evolucion (Los de una evolucion como Zangoose o Castform tambien valen) ** Tambien se pueden escojer a Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Clefairy y Marill en vez de sus preevos ** No legendarios ** Estan prohibidos Phione, Rotom (Todas sus formas), Larvesta, Gible, Skaloth y Beldum ** Prohibidos Shinys ** No hace falta que el pokémon sea de esa región * Si no os he nombrado Narradores no podeis serlo Plantilla Nombre: El nombre que usareis en el juego, es mas facil si poneis vuestro mote (En mi caso Fly) Pokemon inicial: '''Normas arriba, aparecera al nivel 5, especificad genero y si quereis mote '''Región: Kanto, Johto Hoenn y Teselia. Firma: '''Pulsa Alt Gr y 6 dos veces para que salga '''Narrador: Aqui no pogais nada, un narrador firmara y pondra el link de vuestra historia. Esta vez me apunto Nombre: 'Heru. '''Pokemon inicial: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Hoppip.png Hoppip. 'Región: '''Hoenn. '''Firma: 'Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 14:45 26 may 2012 (UTC) '''Narrador: 'Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 22:13 26 may 2012 (UTC) (Link) Que divertido :3 Nombre: 'Rapo. '''Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Pichu_(2).png'Pichu. 'Región:'Teselia. '''Firma:Archivo:PICHU_I.gifEl rey de los pikachus, contacta conmigo Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gifY no te olvides de visitar mi region Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif 16:30 26 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 22:13 26 may 2012 (UTC) (Link) Yo Nombre: '''Nico '''Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Solosis_by_Poke_diamond.png Ranky Región:'Sinnoh '''Firma: 'Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:33 26 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'''Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 22:13 26 may 2012 (UTC) (Link) Estoy ansioso por empezar ^.^ '''''Nombre: Martin Pokemon inicial: ''Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eevee Macho ''Región:'' Unova ''Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 16:39 26 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:36 27 may 2012 (UTC) Aino Bino Senshi,Sailor Venus!(?) Nombre: Taiyo Pokemon inicial: Poochyena Región: Hoenn Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 17:46 26 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 23:37 26 may 2012 (UTC) Baka e.e Nombre: Daichi :3 Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Druddigon_by_Pokemon_Diamond.png Región: Teselia ewe Firma: Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 17:41 26 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: '''SOLo Me! Nombre: Kori Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle_by_Pokemon-Diamond.pngMacho. Región: Teselia Firma: Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 23:14 26 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: SOLo 19:22 2 jun 2012 (UTC) GO!! '''Nombre: Naxito Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png '''macho mote: Pachi '''Región: Sinnoh Firma: Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 00:24 27 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: 'Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 01:19 28 may 2012 (UTC) 'El mejor abogado barato: Nombre:Renzo Pokemon inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.pngMacho. mote:Neon. Region:Kanto. Firma:--Renzo5X 02:09 27 may 2012 (UTC)Renzo are awesome--Renzo5X 02:09 27 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 10:39 3 jun 2012 (UTC) ewe Nombre: DL Pokemon inicial: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Pawniard_by_diamond.png '''Región: Hoenn Firma: ''Archivo:Don_patch.gifDL-Kun~ '(~) Mensajeriahh :D •'' Im pervy ''(~) In my class .3.'' Archivo:Don_patch.gif 12:37 27 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 15:39 27 may 2012 (UTC) Puffo e.e Nombre: Puffo Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png Región: Hoenn Firma: '''Archivo:Starly_Animation.gif Starlys fly great... But Reshiram not...Archivo:Reshiram_Animation.gif 14:37 27 may 2012 (UTC) 'Narrador: ' Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif '''The big Rocker Nombre: Juan Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Snivy_VS.gif Region: Unova/Teselia Firma: Archivo:Vs_Juan_(LAJ).PNGJuan el campeon y Sonya la coordinadora Archivo:Vs_Sonya.png12:17 28 may 2012 (Arg.) Narrador: 'Santi' Nombre: '''Santi '''Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara de Kecleon.pngmacho Región: 'Hoenn '''Firma: 'santisgo 12:04 28 may 2012 (UTC) '''Narrador:Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif Fly :3 Nombre: 'Fly '''Pokemon inicial: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Karrablast_by_Pokemon-Diamond.png Macho mote: Lancelot '''Región: Kanto Firma: 'Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 13:53 28 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: ' 'yoo Nombre: Bones.. (es chico Archivo:WTH.png ) Pokemon inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Cranidos.png Región: Shinon Firma:Psychic-boss70 14:37 28 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif¡[[Usuario:Hermes12|''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,''Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko|''y lee mi saga!]]'Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif' 16:20 28 may 2012 (UTC) Akiles baeza '''Nombre: David' Pokemon inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Venipede-Pokemon-Diamond.png Región: Tesselia Firma: ' 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... '''Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 16:43 28 may 2012 (UTC) '''Narrador: Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 23:45 31 may 2012 (UTC) SOLo ^u^ Nombre: SOLo (:3) Pokemon inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Vullaby.png, hembra obviamente, no puede ser macho Región: Hoenn Firma: ' Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif '''Narrador: 'Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,''[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 14:46 29 may 2012 (UTC) 'Yo' '''Nombre:' Sora Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara de Emolga by Diamond.png Región: ' Teselia' Firma: MegaThor 19:41 28 may 2012 (UTC) ' '''Narrador: ' '''XD pues yo Nombre: Erick Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Chimchar.png Región: Teselia Firma: XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 02:21 29 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikaze!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 10:12 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Quiero probar :3 Nombre: Layla Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pnghembra, y de mote: lili Region: Sinnoh Firma: La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:46 29 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador : 17:09 30 may 2012 (UTC) Es... Es version 2.0 asi que me tendrias que dejar hacer mi 2ª historia Nombre: Poke Pokemon inicial: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander_piedra_eterna.png '''Región: Sinnoh Firma: ''' 16:25 29 may 2012 (UTC) '''Narrador: '...' Nombre: Juus Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png Región: Hoenn Firma: Archivo:Zorua_MM.png¿no sabes quién soy?' Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png' 14:29 30 may 2012 (UTC) Narrador: 17:09 30 may 2012 (UTC) Es muy tarde? D8 Nombre: '''Vile '''Pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara de Hoppip.png Macho mote asesino Proteíno ewe Región: 'Hoenn '''Firma: 'Vileplume (Discusión) 15:51 31 may 2012 (UTC) 'Narrador: ' Trunko '''Nombre:Abraham Pokemon Inicial: Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png '''Macho '''Region:Teselia Firma:Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika Narrador:Archivo:Starly_Animation.gif' Starlys fly great... But Reshiram not...'Archivo:Reshiram_Animation.gif 15:04 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Pepsiman 99 Nombre: Peter Pokémon Inicial: thumb|left (pongo la carita al lado, lo siento) Sableye macho Región: Teselia ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikazae!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 19:32 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Me da igual. Ultra Nombre: Imanol Pokémon Inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Apodo: 'Chester '''Region:'Hoenn '''Narrador: Archivo:Starly_Animation.gif Starlys fly great... But Reshiram not...Archivo:Reshiram_Animation.gif 23:23 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Firma:Linkin Park, mi unica inspiracion~ 03:30 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Victini fanatic Nombre: Vic Pokemon inicial: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png '''Región: Sinnoh Firma: ''' '''Narrador:¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikaze!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 09:03 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Lo Encontre(??) Nombre: Relampago Cristalino Pokemon inicial: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png '''Región: Johto Firma: ' Mas Pereza que nunca xD '''Narrador: ' Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'''Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 00:47 16 jun 2012 (UTC) A lo mejor es diver =) Nombre: 'Tom '''Pokémon inicial: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Feebas.pngHembra, de mote: Mimi 'Región: '''Hoenn '''Firma: 'I am the best star of the word :D 14:29 23 jun 2012 (UTC) 'Narrador: ' yo quiero nombre: maiz '''pokemon inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Lillipup.png lillipup de mote: cachorrin region: sinnoh sprite (si se puede): Archivo:Maíz_NB.png firma: millo, chili y maiz Archivo:Mis_tres_lideres_favoritos.png y pansage, panpour y pansearArchivo:Mis_tres_pokes_favoritos.png 14:47 23 jun 2012 (UTC) narrador: sσℓσ メッセージは私にお任せください！ 8D Y YO QUE Nombre: Black Pokemon Inicial: Archivo:Blade_Pansage_MM.png Region: Johtto Sprite: Archivo:Black_new.png Firma: El Maestro del Suspense 17:14 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Puedo? Nombre: Elena Pokemon Inicial: Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Region: Kanto Sprite : ( creo que hace falta ) Archivo:Elena_sprite_2_intento.png Firma: Soy elena y soy alumna de hollywood arts! 18:15 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Narrador: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 20:38 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Diur Nombre:Diur Pokemon Inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Elekid.png Region:Jotho Sprite:Archivo:Rojo_Oc_Pa.png Firma:--DogFace 00:16 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Narrador:Archivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif Arceus1104 Nombre.Alejandro Pokemon Inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Region:Hoenn Sprite:Archivo:New_Alejandro.png Firma:Patcho al rescate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrador: Categoría:Historia RPG